Team Keibi
Currently Team Keibi, their current team number unknown, is at the moment a Chunin-level team under the leadership of Naisho Keibi. The current team consists of the Burossamu Sisters Homura Burossamu and Sagiri Burossamu along with their adoptive brother Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii. They have become known as the Kiri Kekkei Genkai Trio due to the fact all three possess a different kekkei genkai despite Kirigakure still having some prejudice against them despite a new Mizukage. Background Information All three students of this team have known to be orphans, at first only Homura and Sagiri were ones since the time they were young until they met their adoptive brother Tekkotsu who was abandoned after discovering his Steel Release. During their days in the Academy the three were often shunned and given harsh treatment but grudgingly noted for their high intelligence and quick learning. With this all three passed with high marks except for the fact that they almost didn't become genin due to no one being willing to train the likes of kekkei genkai users. Naisho however, took up the task and had already met two of his students but has needed time to have Tekkotsu get use to him. Over the past three years though the three have flourished and grown quickly thanks to their sensai, all due to a mix of strict and encouraging regimens and training. Missions have more often than not been successful for this group and generally been around 139 total from B-E ranked missions during their genin days. Upon becoming Chunin over the past year the three siblings still work in a three-man group and have completed at least 25 other successful missions, some of which have been A ranked missions and mostly B-C ranked missions. There is also a consistent them between the three Chunin as all three not only have kekkei genkai but also are skilled in some form of taijutsu and weapons. Tekkotsu is more of a close combat/hit-and-run fighter and weapons user, Homura is good with whips and prefers defensive combat, and Sagiri prefers head on attack/close combat and is good in kenjutsu. All also seem to have a common theme of wearing similar designed jackets with Tekkotsu having the longest. The only thing Naisho has in being close to this is being a decent user of taijutsu but good user of Kenjutsu, though fairs better with ninjutsu. He also wears the standard shinobi flak jacket rather than a long jacket. Common Tools *Shuriken *Kunai *Whips(Homura) *Swords(Tekkotsu,Sagiri,Naisho) *Explosive Tags *Sendon(Tekkotsu) Nature Transformations Kekkei Genkai *Steel Release *Boil Release *Scorch Release Five Original Elements *Earth Release *Water Release *Fire Release *Wind Release Trivia *Each member was born in the season of Spring, though all three siblings have a birthday on the first of these three months. *Tekkotsu is currently the only one who will specialize in more than one weapon. *Tekkotsu, Sagiri, and Naisho are the only three who use Kenjutsu while Homura is the only user of a different type of weapon which are whips. *Every member, not counting Naisho, has some kind of marking as a representation of a clan and each member are from different clans. Tekkotsu is of the first Kaguya Clan as a descendent and an unknown clan possessing the Steel Release while Homura and Sagiri are from the extinct, not counting these two, Burossamu Clan. *Naisho is the only one in the team who does not possess a kekkei genkai but is the only known member to suffer from a kind of cancer that keeps reoccurring.